


No Promises Made

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Community: st_20_fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to bring Spock back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Promises Made  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 184  
>  **Summary:** There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to bring Spock back.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'razor' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

“Do something, Bones!” Kirk yelled the words in desperation. 

Doctor McCoy shook his head, sadly. “I can’t. He’s dead, Jim.”

Those three little words cut through his heart like a razor, slicing it to ribbons. His body began to tremble, his knees buckled and he sank deeper to the floor. Anguish wrecked his features and tears filled his eyes as his loss washed over him. His anchor, the one he depended on for everything, was gone. _How was he supposed to live without him? In what universe was it okay for Spock to leave him?_

He was James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise and without Spock it all meant nothing. There was nothing he wouldn’t do, he would give it all up, the Enterprise, being the captain, every little bit of it, if he could only have Spock back.

But that wasn’t the way life worked. There were no deals to be made, nothing he could say, do or even promise that would bring Spock back to him. He would spend the rest of his days alone, desperately missing the man he loved.


End file.
